Cancer
by subsided-darkness
Summary: What happens when Blaine gets diagnosed with cancer and has a month to live? Well Kurts there of course, Kurt is always there.


It had been exactly three months since Blaine had been diagnosed with cancer. Kurt was there every step holding his best friends trembling hands, watching him grow weakerday by day. It hurt Kurt, in fact hurt was and under statement. It was slowly killing Kurt. The countertenor didn't have any tears left. Blaine shot up from his nap when the doctor slowly creeked open the white hospital door, a solemn expression plastered onto his face.

'I have some news,' The doctor started no emotion in his voice. ' Blaine, I'm so sorry, there isn't much time left. We've been looking at the scans and the tumor is growing bigger. Theres nothing we can do about it and we think you have about a month left before the tumor wins the fight you are so bravely battling... i'm so sorry.'

Kurt stopped breathing for a few seconds. He couldn't cry anymore but his eyes were burning. He tried to focus on something, anything but his eyes rested on a now even paler Blaine.

* * *

><p>The hardest part of that week was probably telling all the warblers. They had been in the middle of setting up a welcome home party, not expecting their lead soloist back for atleast another half hour, when kurt pushed open the huge wooden doors, making sure Blaine could wheel himself in without getting trapped. Kurt coughed loudly to get the others attention and when the others turned he began;<p>

'Blai-Blaine oly has a month left to live.' He choked out ' The doctors said his tumore i-is getting bigger and theres nothing they can do to stop it' Kurts voice brok a little at the end of his sentence.

The once lively common room was filled with a horrible silence. Faces paled and tears broke free. The silence lasted atleast another ten minutes before Blaine told them that he wanted his last month to be his best month yet and he needed the others to help him. Of course the warblers all agreed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was amazed with how he was treated, in two weeks alone he went to the movies four times, the arcade three, he even went to see a small musical with Kurt. He could safely say it was definately the best two weeks of his life. The Sunday night he spent with wes and david watching harry potter...again. At three o clock reality struck Blaine hard. Like hard as him punched him in the guts, threw a slushie into his face, smashed him into a locker and left him there. Blaine realized he only had approximately a couple of days left, and on Thursday he would have to spend all night in a could, itchy hospital bed. But atleast Kurt would be there... kurt was always there. He thought about how much he was going to miss the countertenor. The same countertenor that he met all then months back on them wooden stairs, just before warblers practise. Blaine told himself that it was fate who brung them together.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt watched over Blaine all night that dread Thrusday. Just staring at the beautifully insane boy almost brought him to tears, thinking about how much he would miss Blaine he didn't hear his name being called. The said beautifully insane boys hand brought Kurt out of his 'daydream', he placed ontop of his before asking kurt the question he had been dying to ask since they first met<p>

'Kurt... will you kiss me?' Blaine whispered.

Kurt reached over and pressed his lips onto Blaines. It was only a small, short kiss but there was so much emotion cramped into it. So when they pulled away, Kurt decided to sing.

_'Let me hold you,_

_For the last time,_

_It's the last chance to feel again._

_But you broke me now I can't feel any thing._

_When I love you,_

_It's so untrue,_

_I can't even convince myself._

_When I'm speaking,_

_It's the voice of someone ese.'_

Kurt didn't get to finish his song Blaines life support went crazy. The doctors came rushing in trying to do what they could and everything became a misty haze for Kurt. On that horrible night, Blaine Anderson died, but Kurt held his hand. Kurt always held his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so angsty D; But anyways I am a huge GLEEK and I love KLAINe. Please don't be to upset I killed him off. D; Anyways please review. :3<strong>


End file.
